finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahriman (Final Fantasy XII)
Ahriman is a boss in Final Fantasy XII found in the Sochen Cave Palace. It creates copies of itself. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at Stage 29. When fought in the Trial Mode, it has equipment available for stealing: Thief's Cap (common), Hypnocrown (uncommon) and Black Robes (rare). Ahriman in Final Fantasy XII is a ghost, rather than a flying one-eyed demon, differing radically from past incarnations. Ahriman has an eye by its 'chest', while the other ghost-types have either a gem or some sort of 'heart'. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Stats AI script Boss Decoys Battle Ahriman mostly attacks with magick, but it will also cast Doom. It will also cast Immobilizega from time to time. When around 40% of its HP is drained, Ahriman will start to use Divide, splitting itself. The replicas have 700 HP and are capable of attacking. The real Ahriman will appear slightly ghostly while the replicas appear solid. Ahriman will use Divide three times in the battle at certain HP thresholds, and after running out of Divides and its decoys are defeated, it starts using Maser Eye. With Thief's Cuffs one has a decent chance of getting a Death Powder. Two Death Powders are required to make an Ultima Blade, and they are hard to come by. The Ahriman replicas can also be stolen from, but only yield Sky Jewels. Strategy Shell is a great asset and mastered Remedy Lores are a great help. A good gambit set is Ally: any = Remedy and healing fast plays an important role. If the party struggles spotting the genuine Ahriman—it can sometimes get crowded—one should try setting a Foe: highest HP/highest max HP gambit, and one will always target Ahriman (unless it teleports across the room). Overall, Doom is the greatest burden while fighting Ahriman, but with enough Remedies, this can be an easy fight. An easy strategy to spot the real Ahriman is to cast Regen on it when the fight begins; as it is an undead enemy, the Regen will slowly dwindle down its HP. Once it starts dividing the real Ahriman will still have Regen, whereas the clones will have no buffs. The party can use Quickenings on the genuine Ahriman when it is bunched together with its clones. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Ahriman is the boss of the "Sochen Cave Palace - Part 2" Core Dungeon. It will use Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara to inflict fire, ice, and lightning-elemental damage to single targets, and can inflict Doom and Confuse as well as use Toxify, which poisons the entire party. When weak it begins using Maser Eye, dealing massive dark-elemental damage to one target. It can move in and out of range of melee blows, and when weakened it uses Divide to create a clone of itself. It absorbs dark damage, is weak to holy-elemental damage, and is also vulnerable to Slow. Gallery Ffxii-ahriman.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Ahriman-appears-FFXII.png|Ahriman manifesting. FFXII Divide.png|Divide. Trial-Mode-Stage-29-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Related enemies * Ghost * Specter * Lich * Necrofiend * Necrophobe * Bogey * Wraith (Mark) * Glaring Eye (Rare) * Cultsworn Lich (Rare) * Evil Spirit (Rare) Etymology de:Ahriman (FFXII) it:Alyman (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII